Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170729190505
Elsa could still see the look/death glare of anger, fury, rage and hatred on Anna's face ever since she found out Anna really wanted revenge on her for everything she did to Anna. She knew why Anna was against her now because of everything she did to her, especially the choices she never should've made back then before at all. Elsa still stood in the middle of her study before she sighed and sat at her desk. She felt nothing but guitly for freezing Anna's bedroom door, isolating her in her bedroom, worse, assigning the castle guards to the bedroom door, making Anna run away from Arendelle, freezing Arendelle, shutting Anna out for past thirteen years and hitting her in her head with her ice magic. What have I done? ''It was for the best, wasn't it?'' ''No. It was for the worst. I froze Anna's bedroom door by isolating her in her bedroom, my old room. Worse, I assigned the guards to Anna's bedroom door and I made her mad. After I ran into her again, she was still mad at me. It was time ever since someone did anything to be there for her, especially to comfort her. The one who punished me so Anna can get her revenge on me for what I did to her was worse than shutting her out for thirteen years. ''But weren't you too overprotective of her? ''Yup. ''Until someone broke into her thoughts. "Your Majesty, what happened?" Elsa looked up and saw that it was Gerda. She sighed. "I happened." That was all Elsa said and Gerda understood. "Oh." Gerda hesitated but decided to continue. "I was on my way to tell you that lunch is ready. Princess Anna's still in her room?" That just made Elsa feel worse. "I heard you went to confront someone who really put us to sleep, surely it was not the same person who was there for Princess Anna who did this to us, including you." Gerda said. "It was." Elsa replied. Gerda held in her gasp. "I have never heard you so angry before. Especially not at anybody who was there for Princess Anna. Why was Princess Anna so mad?" "She came to Arendelle to punish me before she took my sister, Anna away from me because she found out I froze Anna's bedroom door by isolating her in her bedroom rather than the whole kingdom of Arendelle and she saw me do it and worse, I was the one who assigned the guards to Anna's bedroom door and Anna got mad at me until I heard a scream coming from her bedroom. The one who came into Anna's life, was there for her, comfort her punished me for Anna in order to help Anna find any plans to get revenge me and set Anna free from my protection after she put me to sleep and took all of my memories of Anna away from me so Anna can move on from me and I wouldn't be able to find out. She wasn't glad I'm back and I'm awake too and neither was Anna. I lost my sister, Anna as a friend to someone else and Anna turn into my real opponent and my worst enemy because I did worse than shutting Anna out when I should've done anything better than I did instead of doing anything worse than I did. I still can't believe Anna wanted revenge on me. I still can't believe Anna was my real opponent. Anna scared me to death as she finally lost her temper with me and it emotionally hurts me inside to see my own sister who was filled with burning pure rage and hatred towards me. It hurtfully broke my heart. I don't deserve to be Anna's big sister at all, Gerda." Elsa sounded broken and Gerda felt bad for Anna but she even felt worse for Elsa. "Why don't you go talk to her?" "But I can't." "And why not?" "She hates me now. She's better off without me." "I'm sure she's not. You can still go talk to her. She still needs you. She still needs her big sister." Gerda smiled before she left. Elsa sighed as she got up and looked around her study once more before she was leaving to go to the dining royal room to eat lunch. She missed the real, same, old, usual, bubbly, cheerful, happy go lucky, optimistic, caring, understanding Anna.